batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat-Girl Season Two
Bat-Girl Season Two is the second season of Bat-Girl This season deals with Barbara having to deal with fighting crime alone, as well as facing new villains known as St. Dumas, and as well as people from Barbara and James' past will be returning. It now airs on the CW. Created by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, 2016-2017 Cast * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon / Bat-Girl- 25/25 * Elijah Kelley as Luke Fox- 24/25 * Kevin Bacon as Commissioner James Gordon- 23/25 * Eric Bana as Detective John Blake / Michael Washington- Lane- 25/25 * Michael Jai White as Lucius Fox Jr. * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 18/25 * Paul Johnson as Damian Bedlam Recurring * Rosario Dawson as Detective Renee Montoya- 4/25 * Chris Wood as James Gordon Jr- 12/25 * Brooke Shields as Barbara Kean- Gordon- 7/25 * Matt Barr as Lt. Crispus Allen- 4/25 *Edward Norton as Roman Sionis / Black Mask *Liam Neeson as Julian Day *Nathan Fillion as Garfield Lynns / Firefly- 2/24 *Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Christoph Waltz as Dr. Hugo Strange- 13/24 *Sharlto Copley as The Joker- 2/24 *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl- 1/24 *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Confirmed Plot Points * There is a Six Month time jump * The actual Bruce Wayne is confirmed to appear, and will be at odds with Bat-Girl at first. * Bedlam will be running for mayor this season *There will be a five way crossover with Arrow, The Flash, Super Girl, and Legends Of Tomorrow *Barbara will be getting a new costume this season. *The main villain this season will be Alvin Galavant, who is the leader of this versions St. Order of Dumas. *Molly Quinn said that the season is very 'patient' and that they are "taking their time, so everything can go crazy in the second half of the year. *Luke Fox will get his hero suit by the end of the season *The main villain is a direct result of Barbara's actions as Bat-Girl at the beginning of the series. *Barbara will get a new boyfriend Episodes # "The Return"- Six months after the previous season finale, Gordon learns that his former wife and Barbara's mother Barbara Eileen Kean Gordon Sr. is back and Gordon warns her to stay out of Barbara's life after remembering in the past to how she murdered Leslie Thompkins when she was comforting Barbara over been kidnapped by the Ogre. With John and Luke gone, Barbara needs someone inside the GCPD to help track down fugitives who have escaped from prison and Gordon decides to be John's replacement. Together, Gordon and Barbara journey into the criminal underworld to search for the two pairs of criminals while Gordon hides the truth about Barbara Kean's return from his daughter. # "Rumor"- The villains of Gotham City are disappearing, each one defeated and captured by an invisible vigilante named Rumor. Barbara gets Luke, Lucius Jr. ., and Gordon must defeat Rumor before he has a chance to execute the villains. They all begin to suspect that Damian Bedlam is the vigilante. Working with Damian, Bat-Girl finds out the Rumor is actually his bodyguard Mario and is able to stop him with his help. Unfortunately, Mario is killed on the way to prison by Sportsmaster a serial killer who targets vigilantes. # "Restoration Of Bruce Wayne"- When Barbara and the team learns that Mario has been murdered, she immediately investigates. Barbara encounters the vigilante known as Batman who is at odds with him and Batman hurts Barbara by telling her to stay out of his hunt for Sportsmaster. Damian gets surprised upon learning that Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham and everyone feels uncomfortable being around him as a result of Thomas Elliot's actions while impersonating him. Gordon gets faced with a difficult situation. # "Signal"- A low leveled (Michael Blaiklock), wanting to join Rupert Thorne's crime family, decides to use signals and motifs against the city. With Lucius Jr. and Gordon's help, Bat-Girl tries to stop him. Bruce tells Damian the real reason he came back to Gotham was to avenge Silver St. Cloud's death. Flashbacks reveal that Sportsmaster was disguised as Lark , a new vigilante who had been teaming up with Bruce during his time as Batman. Bruce soon found out that Lark was Sportsmaster and it was too late when the villain slashed Silver's throat and he hadn't told Silver's cousin Mayor Alvin Galavant. # "Candidate"- When Marion Grange, an old friend of the Bedlam family is running for mayor, Damian gets concerned about this which is why he asks the Gordon's to protect him. Damian's fears get justified when Alvin Galavant refuses to allow this to happen by hiring a man named Jeremiah Down to do whatever it takes to bring down his political enemy. Bruce begins to suspect that Alvin is behind all of this and urges Dylan to run for mayor after Grange backs down. # "Behind the Mask"- Damian knows that in his first step as mayor, he is to take down the criminal underworld which is why he tries to partner with Thorne, but faces trouble when Thorne is at war with a new crime lord called Black Mask. Gordon begins to contemplate if Black Mask has a connection to Roman Sionis , one of the criminals who terrorized Gotham back when he was a homicide detective and Bruce tells Alvin about what happened to Silver which makes him angry. # "The Big Fire"- Barbara meets Garfield Lynns (Nathan Fillion), a man who dresses in a heavily-armored fly suit with a flame ensemble and has a turbo-enhanced jetpack. Firefly breaks into numerous Gotham companies, destroying their technology, and takes to the skies when Barbara arrives. As Barbara finds out, he's no easy foe to bring down which is why he asks Lucius Jr. for help. Meanwhile, Alvin tries to give Thomas Wayne's charity work to John Daggett instead of Wayne-Bedlam as a way of getting back at him for not telling him about Silver's death. Damian learns about the knife that was stolen by Firefly and begins to suspect that Alvin hired him. In the end, The Flash opens a breach to Barbara's Earth, and recruits her to help Team Arrow, Team Flash, The Legends of Tomorrow and Supergirl stop the Dominators. # "Invasion!"- # "The Secret Origin Of Barbara Gordon"- # "Black Star"- # "The Ultimate Thrill"- # Category:Bat-Girl Category:CW Category:Seasons